LOST MEMORIES
by Silenzioso
Summary: This story is about a teen by the name of Sawada Namitsu as well as some residence of Namimori, who has lost his memories of his older brother-Sawada Tsunayoshi. WARNING!: Contain some Yaoi(BL/Boys Love)
1. Chapter 1

Title: LOST MEMORIES

Summary: This story is about a teen by the name of Sawada Namitsu as well as some residence of Namimori, who has lost his memories of his older brother-Sawada Tsunayoshi. What'll happen if Namitsu accidentally fall in love with Tsunayoshi when the other came into his life once again after seven years? And what'll happen if his memories slowly coming back? Will they stay together? Or not? May contain Yaoi(BL/Boys love).

Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Na-kun, wake up!" called Sawada Nana as she shook her son. She sighed, 'If he's not going to wake up soon…' She eyed the digital clock that has '7.45am' beamed in red light. 'He's not going to be late. He's definitely going to be late!'

Giving up, she went downstairs to the kitchen and wait for a scream. She sat on her favorite spot, near the wall, as she ate her breakfast. After fifteen minutes, she placed her chopsticks down and placed her hand over her ears. '3…2…1…'

"HIE! I'M LATE!" could be heard from upstairs and few loud stomp and thuds as well as bangs.

Nana really wondered how her son could wake up at exactly eight in the morning but not earlier. 'Must be his hidden talent,' she joked humorlessly and continued to eat again.

Just when she finished her breakfast and putting her dish away, footsteps could be heard nearing to the kitchen door. And then a loud thud was heard. The door creaked opened to reveal a male with light brown gravity-defying hair. His face was set in a scowl as the male glared at the innocent door, silently accusing the door for being there to make his forehead red with bumps. 'At least my nose was spared,' he thought miserably'

"Na-kun, you're going to be late if you just stand there next to the door all day," reminded Nana with a warm smile. She mentally added, 'Scratch that. You ARE already late'

Realization struck the male as he snatched a toast and bite it as he ran to the doorstep. Slipping his shoes in, he pulled out the toast from his mouth and called out, "I'll be going now!"

"I'll be waiting!" he heard his mother before closing the door and bold to the school.

-**WITH TSUNA**-

"I'm back, Namimori," announced a brunet to no one in particular. His hair was dark brown in color and gravity-defying .The brunet was wearing Namimori School's uniform with his silver haired companion wearing the same except more… un-properly

"Jyuudaime! It's said that our class is in 2-A, where …your brother is. We'll arrive estimated at the class on the fourth period- Science," informed his companion to the brunet

The brunet nodded and walked off to Namimori Middle with his companion following behind

-**WITH NAMITSU**-(TIME SKIP to fourth period)

"So th-," the teacher halted his explanation when the door slid opened to reveal the head prefect.

The raven haired teen walked inside with steady stride and took the chalk board. He wrote on the black board with swift movement- Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato.

He placed the chalk board down and commanded with his eyes at the brunet waiting outside, "Come in"

The brunet and the silver haired obediently walked inside with the brunet being first to come in. Smiling charmingly, he introduced, "I'm Tsunayoshi. Please to meet you all" He bowed politely and raised his head.

The other clicked his tongue in annoyance and introduced rudely, "Gokudera Hayato"

"Sit wherever you like," told the prefect before he left.

"So you guys are the transfer student. Well, just as Hibari-san said, sit wherever you like," said the teacher. 'I wonder what's so important about these guys that Hibari-san came here personally?'

The other student peered at both transfer student curiously with the same thought the teacher was thinking. Some of them shrugged it off and eyed both handsome students with predator eyes.

The brunet eyed at an object at the ground. It was a familiar keychain with a small yellow bird figure. 'It's Kyou-chan's…,' noted the brunet. He hurriedly ran out the door and shouted loudly, "KYOU-CHAN! YOU LEFT YOUR KEYCHAIN!"

Whispers erupted at the shouting

"Kyou-chan?" questioned a student

"Maybe… Hibari Kyouya?"

"No way~"

The brunet walked back into the classroom while eyeing the object in his hand.

A few seconds later, the sliding door slammed opened with the prefect standing at the door with tonfas in hand. He threateningly said, "Don't call me 'Kyou-chan'!"

"Eh?" The brunet looked confused and asked, "But why? Don't I always call you that?"

The prefect had a red tint on his cheeks before he walked to the brunet and flicked the smaller male's forehead. "Idiot," he said before he snatched the keychain and pocketed it away. He walked off and exited the room

Whispers erupted again but much louder

"It is Hibari Kyouya!"

"Hibari-san didn't even look mad"

"Did you see his small blush?"

"What's their relationship?"

"Let's ask!"

A girl raised her hand. Her hair was in orange color as her cheerful smile adored her fair skin and beauty. She asked, "Tsunayoshi-kun, what's your relationship with Hibari-san?"

The brunet smiled charmingly and said in teasing manner, "It's a secret." He winked playfully with a grin

"Where were you from?" asked another girl

"Hmm~ Before we came here?" asked the brunet. Receiving a nod, he answered, "Me and Hayato were at Italy before we came here."

Question and answer were exchanged until the lesson was over. Surprisingly, the teacher didn't protest as he was equally curios.


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgot to bring my lunchbox!" exclaimed the brunet transfer student in whiny tone.

Some girls overheard and immediately went to the brunet in hoping of sharing their lunch with him.

"Excuse me? Is Tsuna-nii here?" asked a voice from the door.

All the students currently in class turned to the small boy with dirty blonde hair.

The brunet stood up and went to the boy. He asked worriedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Umm…" The small boy timidly brought up a lunchbox, covering his blushing face. "Tsuna-nii forgot to bring your lunchbox so… I brought it here. Are you… mad?"

Looking at the small boy, the brunet shook his head. He smiled and thanked the smaller boy, "Thank you, Fuu"

The silver haired at the back of the kid clicked his tongue. He mumbled, "You should have stayed at home. If assassins come for you, you'll just-"

The brunet shoot a look at the silver haired teen with disapproving frowned. Eyeing at the teary child, he smiled. "Fuu, why don't we eat together? I'll ask Kyou-chan to look for you"

"K-Kyou-nii?" The smaller boy perked up at the mention of his other favorite brother. He nodded with anticipation of seeing someone he loved after a few years of not seeing each other. "Where's Kyou-nii?"

"What's going on here?" asked a cold icy tone from behind them. Eyeing the small boy, he smiled a little and scooped the startling boy up. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Tsuna-nii's lunch box!" answered the small boy with a grinned, proud of his action. Looking expectedly at the raven haired prefect, he asked, "Can I stay with Kyou-nii? I promise I'll behave"

"Of course .Not that you have a choice if you're suicidal," agreed the prefect. "So, where are we going?"

"Rooftop!" exclaimed the small boy. Eyeing at the other side, " Tsuna-nii! At the rooftop please?"

"Okay~ Okay~," agreed the brunet. Seeing the smaller boy's eyes lit up, he smiled angelically.

***RINGTONE***

Taking out his phone, the brunet answered the call, "Hello?"

_"Have you arrived?"_

"Un .I'm at school now. It's lunch break"

_"Aw~ I want to eat your delicious food!"_

"Oh? Rather than food, have you done your paperwork?"

_"Yeah. I already finished it. I'm going to miss my housewife~"_

"Miss me all you want but if I'm the housewife, I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I'll ignore your call"

_"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Anyway, see you, Tsu"_

"Un. See you too"

_"Love you. Bye. Ti amo~!"_

"I love you too. Ti amo and bye," said the brunet before he pocketed it away. He looked at the raven's raised brow.

"Was that En-nii?" asked the small boy. Getting a nod, he grinned. "Are you guys going to marry any time soon?"

"What?!" said Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari and the other student eavesdropping.

"But you two are lovers. So why not?" said the small boy confusedly. "En-nii is also nice and loves you. I think he's right about you being more of a hou-"

Gokudera clam his hands over the small boy's mouth. "Idiot! Jyuudaime's going to be mad!"

Tsuna sighed and said, "Let's just go to the rooftop and eat. Lunch break will end soon if we're going to just stand here"

The other students watched as the group exited the room before whispers erupted again

-**WITH NAMITSU**-

"Hey, Takeshi," said Namitsu as he eyed the sky. "If… If your memories of someone precious were lost… and that person you cared suddenly was in front of you… but… you're not sure if that person was who you love since your memories were lost"

Takeshi eyed Namitsu with raised brow and confused look. "What?"

Namitsu shook his head and said, "Nothing. Just a movie I watched"

The raven smiled and talked randomly but Namitsu didn't hear him. His mind was fixed on his weird dream he had last night… or was it his memories…

_"Tsu-nii!" cried out a familiar voice. Was it his voice? But it sound young. So it was when he was small?_

_"Yes, Na-kun?" asked another voice but his face was blank with black shadow. Who's …he? He sounds familiar…_

_"Tsu-nii!" cried the crying boy again_

_"Na-_

"Namitsu? Namitsu?" called out Takeshi worriedly.

"Huh?" Namitsu's vision was slightly blurry. 'What?'

"What's wrong? You're crying…." Takeshi eyed his friend worriedly

'Cry…ing?" The brunet lifted his finger to his cheek, feeling warm liquid. "…You're right"

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the raven

The door slammed opened near them as a group of people came in.

"Ah? Yamamoto?" questioned the brunet newcomer. When his eyes landed on a crying Namitsu, his eyes widen. Dashing to Namitsu, he took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away with gentle movement. Eyeing the other worriedly, he asked, "What's wrong?"

'He's voice sounds oddly familiar…' Namitsu shrugged the thought off. Realizing he was crying openly, his face flushed red cheery. "N-Nothing's wrong!"

Sighing in relief, Tsuna stood up and placed his napkin on Namitsu's hand. "I don't really know what's wrong… but use it if you want to cry. It's not shameful to cry"

Nodding in understanding, Namitsu gave an appreciate smile.

"Can we join with you guys to eat?" asked Tsuna. Getting twin nods as approval, he smiled. He sat next to Namitsu and called out, "Fuu, Kyou-chan, Hayato! Let's eat here!"

Both the small boy and Hayato obediently nodded and formed a crescent moon.

"I hate crowding," stated the prefect

"Aw~ Come on! Just sit for once!" The brunet stood up dragged the prefect sitting next to him, forming a complete circle.

"Haha~ Who is the new kid?" asked Takeshi as he gazed the small boy, sitting between the silver haired and the annoyed prefect

"He's Fuuta. A little brother of mine but not related," explained Tsuna. He opened his lunch box and ate while occasionally sharing with the others and exchanging foods.

They all talked except for Kyouya who just stayed quiet unless asked or anything necessary. Once the bell rang, the four classmate ran off to their class with exchange goodbyes with the duo(Kyouya nad Fuuta)


End file.
